Rokuro
|Rokuro}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, having held the position of Lower Moon Two.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 14 Appearance Rokuro had the appearance of an older man with a stocky build and pale skin that was decorated with black, vein-like patterns down his face, arms and legs. He had long, dark purple hair that he left down, and a short jagged beard around his jawline, as well as golden, cat-like eyes with the kanji for ‘Lower Moon Two’ etched into his left. He wore what appeared to be a dark cyan version of a typical karate gi. Personality As with the other Lower Moons, Rokuro both respected and feared Muzan Kibutsuji as his leader. After almost every Lower Moon had been killed by Muzan, Rokuro was visibly scared that the same would happen to him, and resorted to begging his leader for more blood to increase his strength so he wouldn’t die, showing quite a cowardly demeanor. Despite this, however, Rokuro appeared to be very confident in the potential of his abilities as a Demon, since he claimed that if he received just a little more of Muzan's blood he could definitely become a strong fighter worthy of being in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons, which showed he had a great resolve and passion for his role. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc After all of the remaining Lower Moons gather together at the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Muzan appears before them in his female form. He regards them with annoyance and tells them to lower their heads and squat in front of him. After they all do so, Mukago utters that she's sorry to have been ordered to bow, as she didn’t recognise Muzan in his current form. Muzan angrily asks why she's speaking without permission, telling her to silence herself and not to talk unless directly asked a question. As she cowers in fear at her feet, Muzan goes on to explain the death of Rui, the only Lower Moon who wasn't among the ones gathered before him, and asks the remaining Demons why they're so weak.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-18 Muzan lectures them about how being in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons isn’t the end; it is only the beginning of what is to come. He states their sole purpose is to consume blood so they can be of use to him. Muzan angrily retorts that it has been hundreds of years since the Upper Moons were last replaced, yet the Lower Moons are replaced all the time, to which Kamanue thinks to himself that he can’t just tell them that.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 18-19 Capable of reading the minds of those he has shared blood with, Muzan angrily asks Kamanue why they couldn’t be told that, expanding and extending his arm into a tentacle to grab the Lower Moon by his neck and lift him into the air. A terrified Kamanue attempts to apologize, but is promptly eaten by Muzan as Rokuro and the rest of the Lower Moons keep their heads lowered in a shocked silence.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-5 Next, Wakuraba thinks to himself that he's also going to be killed, so he needs to do more in order to keep his position as a Lower Moon, and, simultaneously, Mukago thinks about how she runs every time from the very mention of a Pillar. Muzan repeats aloud both of their thoughts, and a terrified Mukago exclaims that what she thought isn’t true and that she would fight with her life on the line for him. Muzan asks her if she is denying what he was saying, and, as Mukago begins to apologize and cry, another bout of Muzan's tentacles crushes her into the ground, killing her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 6-8 Shocked by this, Wakuraba immediately assumes the worst and decides it would be a wiser choice to flee than stay if he wanted to keep his life. He dashes out of the Dimensional Infinity Fortress at a high speed, and Enmu thinks to himself that that was a stupid move to make since Muzan will kill him either way. This conclusion turns out to be correct, as Wakuraba's head is swiftly chopped off, so fast that it leaves him wondering how he even died in his final few moments.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-11 As one of the two Lower Moons left alive, Rokuro panics, exclaiming that he can definitely still be useful to Muzan if he just defers his death for a little longer. Muzan asks how he would be useful, how long the deferment would last, and how much power he could wield as he was, and Rokuro explains that if he had more of Muzan's blood, he can adapt it and definitely become a strong fighter worthy of his leader. Muzan angrily tosses Wakuraba's head down next to Enmu and Rokuro, asking Lower Moon Two why he should be given more blood and saying that he should know where he stands. Rokuro tries to protest, but Muzan silences him and says that, since he had attempted to instruct his leader, Rokuro deserved to die.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 11-13 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Little is known about Rokuro's strength and abilities as a Demon, but, as he was chosen to be one of the Lower Moons of the Twelve Demon Moons, it can be assumed that he possessed stronger powers than to average Demons and was superior to Kamanue, Rui, Mukago and Wakuraba as he was given a position above them. Trivia * His name was revealed in the first fanbook. Quotes References Navigation ru:Рокуро Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Lower Moons Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Antagonists